Living The Dream
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Dumbledore looked at their pleading faces and couldn't help but say. "You can come to Hogwarts." My version of Kt's 'A Wish Come True' After a small mishap with knowledge, two muggle girls end up having a stay in Hogwarts. It'll be smooth sailing, right?
1. Chapter 1

Sunday 17th August 1994

In the back garden of a house, just North of London sat two girls. These two girls were Sola and Suna and they were sisters. They were fraternal twins.

One (Suna) had fair-ish skin and thick brown ringlets that bounced in a way that made it look like an afro. Her brown ringlets were brown but no-one called them that because as the sun shone on them, it made the shade change from gold-ish, to chocolate brown, to even black in the night. She had soft chocolate eyes that were, at the time, dancing with laughter. She tried to hide her dancing eyes behind a disapproving smile but was fast failing. You see, this girl, Suna, was the goody-goody out of the two twins. She was the one that followed the rules and liked studying. Or that's what people thought. Her twin and her closest friends and family were the only ones to know of her imagination. They were the only ones to know that when a prank was pulled at their school, it was her who helped plan it.

The other one who helped plan it was Sola. She was pretty much identical to Suna save for two differences. Her hair, which was also positioned in afro style ringlets, was blonde. Just like Suna, no-one called it plain blonde because when the light shone on it, it too changed colours. It changed from blonde, to a pretty orangy colour, and even to a gold. A brighter gold than what her sister could pull off. The only other difference was that her eyes were sparkly blue and filled with mirth. She was one of the only ones who knew of her sisters mischievous side and even though others knew of it, only she knew of all of it. She would never understand why her twin insisted on acting so smart in school but she would also never stop marveling at the change in her sister the minute she would walk through the door. She would go from a girl with her hair restrained and slim reading glasses, to a girl proud of her curly mane who could play joke upon joke mercilessly and who didn't even have to wear glasses because she never really read at home!

The joke that had caused such a disturbance in their game was one Sola had made about Hermione Grangers S.P.E.W. She had said that it should stand for: 'The Silliness of Punctuation in Every Way.'. she fond this hilarious and her sister was trying not to laugh. You see, both of the girls loved the Harry Potter books and movies. Having watched them numerous times, it was not an odd occurrence to find them randomly quoting the books. They knew everything and everything about Harry Potter. Or they thought they did. They didn't know that in 4 hours, Harry Potter would go on a trip with his two best friends to go and meet someone. They didn't know that someone would be them.

Albus, Percival, Wulferic, Brian, Dumbledore. Such a big name, for such big decisions. Right now the decision he was making was one that could actually alter life. Ever since he had heard those two girls talking about Harry Potter, he had monitored them. It seemed that they knew far more that what one would guess from looking at their innocent forms. No-one would guess by looking at them that they knew the entire biography from birth to death of several wizards and witches. It was disturbing enough that some of these wizards were only 14 and wouldn't die for a while but the fact that they were muggles and knew about Harry Potter and co. at all, was scary. Of course Dumbledore, said to be the greatest wizard since Merlin, didn't know that the Harry Potter books were the biggest hit all over the muggle world. It was because he didn't know this that he had decided to deal with the two girls on his own. He was going to offer them some time at Hogwarts to get tested to see if they had any seer magic. He would offer them one month to get tested and get the results back. Then he would deal with the next bridge when it came. With his decision made, he called 3 people. On, was the one who would probably be involved the most in all of this. The other 2, would rather die than miss the opportunity. He was calling Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It was an hour later that they turned up. The large delay was due to the fact that it was summer so Harry and Ron had to get Hermione, before flooing in. The trio came in, Ron and Hermione in the midst of an argument. It was obvious they had been arguing by the look on poor Harry's face. "Oh shut up already!" Harry yelled successfully quieting them. He turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry sir. But why are we here?" Allowing himself a small smile at the boys bluntness, he explained the situation.

After he had explained the trio sat quietly and Dumbledore surveyed their reactions. Ron was looking excited at the idea of a muggle trip and Hermione was desperately trying to say something. She was interrupted for a 4th time as Harry mused. "You don't think they could be death eaters in disguise or something right?"

"No" Dumbledore assured him (whilst accidently interrupting Hermione again who stopped trying with a mutter of 'You'll find out the hard way then'.) "I have been keeping tabs on them for quite a while and I am sure they are as they look"

"Ok" Harry answered after sharing a look with his friends." Let's do this.

The plan was that the quartet would go to the girls' house to propose the idea. If they agreed, they would be taken to Hogwarts where they would stay for the month and get the seer tests taken. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be able to stay with them as their parents had given them permission to be under Dumbledore's care. Hermione had said goodbye to her parents but the Weasley's weren't too fussed about the early leaving as they could floo to Hogwarts any time they wanted too. With a 'pop', the quartet apperated to the North of London.

The road the girls lived on was quite a nice one. On the left hand side there was a park where they could see many little children running about. After the park there came a nice row of houses. On the right hand side there were houses and near the middle, there was like a giant alcove made of buildings. These buildings were shops and the layout meant the village never looked too crowded.

The quartet calmly walked up to the house they had written down and knocked. The house was a nice little white one with pink and blue plants just outside of it. You could hear the laughter of children coming from the backgarden and the doorbell echo as it rung from somewhere in the house. A women opened the door. She was a short women with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled slightly at them before her mouth dropped open. "Yo-you're not meant to exist!" She stuttered wide eyed looking at Dumbledore. "Honey!" She yelled. "I've finally lost it." A tall man came to the door. He had brown messy hair and a sort of face that one couldn't help but trust. His reaction was a little less dramatic. "Oh my Professor Dumbledore, do come in." The aged man nodded and followed the man into the livingroom. The front door was in the middle of the house so when it opened you could see the stairs opposite but some few feet away. To the right opened the livingroom. There was no doors or wall to separate it so the room was airy and open. The same was with the kitchen and dining room which was to the left.

The living room was set out in a nice way with colourful sofas brightening up the place and a simple wooden table in the middle. They had a small TV in the corner so everyone could see. There was also another table in the corner which was piled up with games. All in all, the house looked very friendly.

The family sat down and Dumbledore began…

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Well it seems as if your children may be magical. It all started when I was walking on the street one night and heard them talking about on Harry Potter."

"Yeah" The dad, whose name was Jamie, said. "That's coz they love him. They never stop jabbering on about him."

Harry's eyes became saucers and the two girls in question decided to walk in.

"We never stop jabbering about whAAAA_" They both said.

"It's alright" Jamie said. "Take a seat and Mister-"

"-Professor" Both girls corrected him to the amusement of the wizards and witches. Their dad carried on. "_Professor _Dumbledore will explain."

Ok" Said Dumbledore carried on. "After I heard you talking in much detail about the boys life, I decided to monitor you. As a result I found out that you know very much about lots of witches and wizards future. That's why I am giving the girls a month stay at Hogwarts to get their seer tests done. Because if you know certain people's future, you may very well be a pair of the most talented seers." There was silence until Sola, the more outspoken twin, spoke up. "Is this some joke. First, everyone who's anyone loves Harry Potter and knows what will happen to him. Second, you really think you can come waltzing in pretending to be someone who doesn't exist and say you're taking us to a place that doesn't exist. You're mad if you think we believe you." It was Harry who replied with a faint. "Why does it have to be me?" The girls faces turned suddenly surprised, "you don't know." Harry looked up. "Know what?" The girls got up and came back with a set of books. Each one titled Harry Potter and the…. "You know the Harry Potter books right?" They asked. "The biggest hit all over the world?" All the wizards could do was stand wide eyed. Hermione cried. "This is what I was trying to tell you. They are not seers and don't love Harry Potter. They have read the books and love the Harry Potter Books!" But none of you would listen"

The girls looked shocked. "So y-you're really the people from the Harry Potter books then" Suna said. It was the first time they had heard her talk. "Yeah." Harry said. "And you're not really seers then." The girls shook their heads then their faces fell. "So we can't come to Hogwarts then?" Dumbledore looked at their pleading faces and couldn't help but say. "You can come to Hogwarts." The reaction was amazing. "YES!" The girls shouted jumping up and doing a cool little handshake. They all grinned…

Dumbledore didn't take long to get down to business. With a wave of his wand parchments appeared. "If you wouldn't mind signing, Just proof that you agree with the whole trip. The minister in our world is…"

"-A dunderhead" The girls chorused causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing. "Anyway" Dumbledore said with a slight grin "I will come to pick you up tomorrow." And with that, they were gone.

**So that was chapter one of my version of KT's 'A Dream Come True'.**

**So far the month the girls stay is 30 days long and each chapter = one day. I have actually planned all of the days but if you have any ideas then I would be happy to fill in 31 days instead of a 30 day month. Some of my ideas are a little short so if I get a lot of ideas I will put them into a chapter with another one. Oh and for this story, Harry has an art talent. I have a Q for you guys as well:**

**Q1- What Harry Potter character uses the word dunderhead?**

**That's an easy one…**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 18th August 1994

_PREVIOUS: "Anyway" Dumbledore said with a slight grin "I will come to pick you up tomorrow." And with that, they were gone._

The next day the girls both woke up at 6 am. It was a good thing both of their parents were early risers or else there would have been some very grumpy people at the breakfast table. Both parents couldn't help but chuckle at the permanent grin plastered on their daughters faces as they ate their breakfast. Jamie had made his specialty pancakes (which happened to be the _only_ thing he could make) because he knew his daughters loved them but for once, none of them scoffed them down. Instead they each had 2 saying that they would puke of nerves if they ate anymore. "Oh. What is the world coming to." Their dad had exclaimed. "Ha. It wouldn't hurt if we didn't eat one breakfast." Laughed Suna. "No" Their mum replied wryly "It's not like it would affect your growth." The thing that made them laugh about this comment was that both girls were amazingly tall. Both were easily taller than their mum and their dad was the only person they knew who still remained taller than them. They would soon find out that only Ron, Snape and Dumbledore were taller than them out of the whole of Hogwarts.

The fact they were so tall made them look really skinny so it was a real surprise that they loved their frizzy hair because some might say it looked out of place. But they both loved it to pieces and would glare at any who disagreed with it being fab.

The two girls didn't have time to eat anymore because their friendly bickering had caused a lot of time to pass. In no time at all they heard a pop and a knock at the door. Sola, being the more immature one, ran to the door and threw it open in excitement. It was Harry who was first and nearest the door. He had never realized how tall she was and so it was funny to see him have to look all the way up to say "Woah"

HARRY POV

I woke up the next morning wondering why I wasn't in my dark little bedroom. It took me a minute to realise that I was in Hogwarts and that I wasn't in a washing machine, but hearing Ron's snores. I shook my head. Where did washing machine come from? It took me but 7 minutes to get out of bed and get ready. I suppose that's what being starving will do to you. I walked out of the dorms only to walk into Hermione who had also gotten dressed very quickly. I could tell by the fact that half of her hair had missed the ponytail. Still slightly asleep, we went down to breakfast, leaving the horrid snores behind. It was only when we got outside of it that we realised that we might not be allowed to eat in the Great Hall. But soon McGonagall arrived and told us to go in. After eating we woke Ron up, and left. We had to walk past the wards before we could apperate and all the while, Ron was jumping up and down with excitement. I was pretty excited too but I wasn't so immature about it and you could easily tell Hermione was excited by the spark in her eyes. We finally made into Hogsmeade and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. The wizard tapped us and 'woosh we were gone.'

We arrived with a Pop at the end of the road and so we had to walk up it once again. I will never know how, but Ron managed to walk straight past the house. Well we got there and I knocked. It was the blonde one who opened the door. I had never realised how tall she was. I had to crane my neck just to see her face, "Woah.

Sola laughed as Harry looked up at her dumbstruck. She knew she was tall but this was by far the best reaction. She held the door open and her grin widened as Hermione and Ron had the same reaction. (Although Ron was still taller then them, he was surprised at how close to his height they were.) Dumbledore grinned at the look on her face and said. "If you don't mind, I can use magic to gather your belongings and we can leave now.

The girls eagerly nodded and watched wide-eyed as their belongings magically flew into their suitcases. "Oh by the way," The aged wizard asked. 'May I ask what your names are."

"Sola and Suna" The chorused pointing to each other in turn. Dumbledore nodded and with a 'PoP' they found themselves in Hogsmeade station.

"Sorry but we'll have to walk from here" Dumbledore said. "That's ok the girls replied."

As they walked Hermione pointed to several shops and statues and gave the group detailed information on each thing. "Honeydukes started as a small sweet stall in 1824. The owner, Mr. Duke, became famous for his humor rather than his sweets and so the shop ran out of business and was later bought on a whim by a Miss. Honey. It was her that made the shop famous but she insisted on keeping Mr. Duke's name in the title."

"Merlin where did you get this information from?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts a history?" The Suna guessed.

"No of course not." The bossy girl said, " It was a History of Hogsmeade."

"Ugh." The boys rolled their eyes. "Why do you read so much?"

"Why do you draw so much?" Hermione retorted looking at Harry. Harry actually thought about it and eventually said "Well I find drawing interesting."

"And I find reading interesting" Hermione returned and Harry had nothing to say. He couldn't have said anything anyway because at that moment, they got their first view of Hogwarts. "OMG"

Severus Snape was –for once- in a remotely good mood. He had his entire years worth of lessons planned and still had 14 days to relax. But this wasn't the reason he was so happy. The reason he was so happy was because he also had the entire years worth of snide remarks planned. Snide remarks that he would use on that Potter boy. Yes. Severus Snape did not have a very warm heart. But for once, he was happy.

This was why he was taking a nice stroll outside. He had it all planned, he would glare at the Whomping Willow, growl at the Giant Squid and snarl at the Thestrals. '_Yes_' he thought. _'It will be a very nice day.'_ But then, he heard, from the trees, a laugh. It was a girls laugh and with it sounded a boys. At once Snape was on guard. There was only one boy who had such a very annoying laugh. Potter. At once his good mood evaporated.

The sight in front of them was beautiful. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood proudly, its walls shining in the sunlight and its towers standing tall. Grass green ivy grew up the turrets and sides of the castle. The beautiful building was framed by greenery that would soon hold laughing students. The whole thing was standing on a short hill making it look even more like a fairy tale. The Black lake near by was shimmering and standing peacefull with the giant squid calmly swimming in in all, it was amazing.

They all had to remind themselves to breath because the view was literally breathtaking. They made their way up laughing all the way at the look on Sola and Suna's faces. They really were priceless. But their good mood was ruined as a face appeared in front of them.

Severus Snape cursed merlin as he heard that infuriating laugh again. Why? Why when he had just found a bit of peace did Potter have to show up? Merlin must hate him. Nevertheless, he thought of the Slytherin coloured lining that every cloud had…This just gave him 14 extra days to torture the Potter boy. With that, he took a step forward and revealed himself.

The greasy haired man allowed himself one flash of surprise before zoning in on Potter. A sick twisted smile played around his face. He took a slow step forward. It was ironic that he looked like a lion about to pounce. They all took a step back, Snape had managed to quell even Sola's good mood. "So Potter, we meet again…"

"Ah Severus how nice to see you out of your office." Dumbledore cut in. He could easily see an argument starting. "This is Sola and this is Suna. They will be staying for a month at Hogwarts."

Only because he had to, Snape shook each of their hands with a curt. "Suna. Sola" As he shook each one. He never would admit it, but he really was surprised at their height. They were only an inch or two shorter than him. But they had an infuriatingly bubbly laugh. He glared at them. Why were they laughing at him? How dare they?

"Um its actually Sola and Suna. You got it the wrong way round." The trio couldn't help but laugh.

Leaving Snape with his scowl on, Dumbledore led them inside.

He led them through the castle to a place Harry didn't know about. The headmaster paced in front of where he was 3 times and then, POOF, there was a door. He led them inside. They were in a very nice room. It was quite big and one entire wall was just windows. There was a sofa, a large desk, a table and some games in the room. There was also a door on the opposite side of the room. "This will lead to your sleeping area." Dumbledore said pointing to it. "You will not be able to stay in Gryffindor tower because it is being cleared up for the students. You can visit it tomorrow perhaps. I shall leave you to it. Lunch will be brought up to you and Dinner will be in the great hall." And with that, he was gone.

They stood, just staring at the room until Harry decided to break the silence.

"Um. Nice weather?" They couldn't help but laugh at the lame attempt at conversation.

"I think the rooms very nice." Hermione said. "Let's play something."

In the end, they all played a sort of charades. One person would thing of a phrase or movie that other would know and try to draw it. The first person to guess the phrase would get a point and would draw the next picture.

They sort of hit a problem when Ron took his turn because he had only heard of one movie and he chose to represent it by drawing Snape.

Harry guessed 'the spy next door.' But it was Suna who got it right by guessing 'Dumbo.'

After playing, a house elf came to tell them that dinner was being served and so they made their way to the Great Hall.

In the Summer Holidays the tables were different. Instead of the four house tables, there was a big table in the middle where all the teachers sat. There was also 5 empty seats where the children sat awkwardly.

"So. Mind introducing us?" Professor Sprout said taking pity on the 5 nervous children. Ron looked up.

"But you already know who I am." He said. Harry and Hermione shook their heads simultaneously saying. "Not you stupid." The adults laughed and when they stopped they looked at the two girls.

"Well. Um… I'm Suna and this is Sola-" Suna started.

"-And we are fraternal twins –"

"-which means we do not look alike-"

"-but we talk alike-"

"-which often-"  
"-confuses people but we-"

"-Find it fun."  
Many teachers groaned. "Not another Fred and George."  
They carried on asking the girls a few questions and by the end knew quite a bit about them. After wards they went to bed.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. It took me ages to get it to actually make sense. Turns out typing whilst half asleep isn't a great idea**

**So in answer to the Q from Chapter 1, Snape uses the word dunderhead.**  
**So I got the 'we meet again' from James Bond. The name Miss Honey from Matilda and I want to see if you guys can guess this…**

**Q- From what child's book did I get the quote "And woosh they were gone."? (HINT- The full quote is "The witch tapped her broomstick, and whoosh they were gone.)**

**I'm thinking of putting a Q at the end of every chapter, they make them more interesting. Don't you think?**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: It may be about 3 weeks until next chap.**

** Thanks to the quest who reviewed, you are welcome and I hope you stick on with this weird and wonderful tale.**

Tuesday 19th August 1994

The next day the 5 were all awoken by a very excited Dobby saying it was time for breakfast. The elf had jumped on Harry to wake him up and Harry's surprised yells had woken them all up. It had been a very funny sight to see Harry blindly wrestle what he believed to be a death eater. After having a good laugh, they had gotten ready for the day. Sola and Suna had had showers and the magicians had used cleaning charms to save time. They were already quite late.

They entered the Great Hall to find it in the same state they had the night before- with the one table. They sat down to eat; the twins blushing slightly at a comment Flitwick had made about the being so tall. They had come in just as Professor Snape had and he had noticed how the girls were the same height as him and Ron.

After a nice breakfast of toast and cereal, they went back up to their rooms. Once up there they decided to play another game. This one was a muggle one that you played with a deck of cards called speed. It was a two-player game. You set it up by creating piles as you would in Solitaire but you should only have 5 piles not 7. Then, each player puts a card, face up, in front of them but so the other player could see. You then had to take the cards from your pile and put them over the face up cards but in consecutive order. Once you had used up all 5 piles, you had to pick up the smallest pile (Out of the two piles that you each put down) and start again. It was a really fun game and they spent a good few hours playing it. Sola played against Harry and they came to a draw because whilst Sola had experience, Harry had reflexes and so they were both quite good.

Hermione played against Suna and Harry and Ron thought it very amusing how the normally bookish girl was very excited and insisted on playing game after game to beat Suna. Sola commented how she too found it amusing as her sister very rarely acted so care free. She liked acting studious. Why, was beyond the magicians.

Sola explained how her and her sister pulled pranks in their school and how everyone knew it was Sola but no-one thought it was Suna because she acted so studious.

"It also helps because no-one suspects when I borrow science materials from the library to use in pranks. They think it's for homework. Ha. As if I'd spend that much time on homework." Suna said eliciting many laughs.

After they had played they got slightly bored. Deciding they had nothing better to do, they set off to find one of the Professors and ask for the password to Gryffindor Tower so they could show the girls.

"We could find Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No" Sola whined "I don't wanna spend hours guessing sweets in front of that Gargoyle, it has creepy eyes."

So with that theory shot down, they decided to find Professor McGonagall.

They walked and Ron and Hermione lagged behind as they argued.

"They must really annoy you huh." Suna said.

"Yup" Harry sighed. "You have no idea."

Suna raised one eyebrow. "Oh. I think I do. We have a younger brother and him and Sola are forever arguing. Drives me insane."

"Hey!" Sola butted in "It's not my fault the little monster picks on me. You would do the same if he did it to you."

Suna raised an eyebrow at Sola too. " He does do it to me as well. I just don't retaliate."

"Yes. That's what any mature person would do." Hermione added her two knuts.

"Well that makes you immature." Harry added. "Seen as you retaliate to Ron all the time."

Hermione spluttered and Ron remarked. "Oh my. Hermione not mature. What's the world coming to?"

Sola, Suna and Harry laughed before Suna noticed a bird flying outside. Her eyes narrowed and she said as if asking the weather, "Say, did that bird just casually change colour."

The others stopped dead in their tracks.

"What!"

Suna blushed slightly. "Well I could've sworn it was black like 3 seconds ago."

"No" Harry said. "It was always blue."

" Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked?" They whipped around to find McGonagall's office (Which they had arrived at) full of all the teachers. It was Flitwick who had spoken. Suna blushed once again and Sola remarked.

"She has glasses, she just hates them."

Madame Pomfray clicked her tongue disapprovingly and Hermione spoke up quickly before she had a chance to lock Suna in the hospital wing. "Um we were here to get the password for Gryffindor Tower. We were going to take the girls but we needed the password first."

"Oh um it's up here" McGonagall said as she reached up to get a notebook with the passwords in off the top shelf.

"Here let me help you professor." Suna said in a friendly voice reaching up and easily getting the notebook. The others (Especially Sola) couldn't help but roll their eyes at Suna's behavior around adults. However, McGonagall looked very pleased and pointed to a word in the book. The girl nodded and they exited the office after saying a polite 'good afternoon' to the teachers that were present.

Once out of earshot of the group turned to Suna and Sola whined "Must you act so goody-goody around all adults" The others nodded in agreement. It rather confused them when she suddenly changed moods like that. Though they had to admit it was pretty cool that she could so fast.

Suna put on an innocent look and said in a rather Percy-ish voice. "I'll have you know that I always act like this."

Sola took the joke and sung.

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Half way up the telephone wire."

Harry, having been raised by muggles sung as well. Hermione did as well.

"Wire broke, Suna choked.

Now she's on her way to the devil in a boat." (I didn't make this up. I got half off the internet and half from a pantomime.)

Suna pouted.

"Am not"

"Are To!"

"Are not"

"Am to"

This time it was Ron and Hermione who shook their heads.

"SHUT UP!"

The two girls shut up alright. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at the Tower. The fat lady looked slightly suspicious at the students in Hogwarts but let them in.

The girls stood stock still, mouths agape and eyes wide as they stared at the common room. Ron grinned

"I was shocked when I came here but there was no way I caught as many flies as they are right know." The girls immediately closed their mouths but they continued to stand and stare.

"Oh come on. It's not that old" Harry exclaimed. The girls turned to look at him and said with no hint of humor.

"Ever since we read Harry Potter.-"

"-We wanted Hogwarts to be real-"

"-And all our lives-"

"-We've been told it's not."

"-So excuse us for being a wee bit surprised-"

"-to find in the span of 30 minutes"

"That it's all real!"

Harry put his arms up in surrender. They really were scary when they talked in menacing voices and towered over you like that. Ron laughed and Harry glared at him. "Well it's easy for you Mr long legs but it's kind of scary for the rest of us."

With a shake of his very orange head, he led the way to the boys dorms. Inside the boys dorms everything was pretty much empty. Things that children always had sometimes remained in the dorms so Dean's many football posters were still hung up on his already taken bed. Neville had his Herbology guide posters on his and Ron had many Chudley Cannons posters around his. Harry had a collage of drawings stuck everywhere around his bed and Seamus had nothing.

After squealing in excitement, they gathered around Harry's bed.

"Whoa" Suna said in awe. "I don't remember this particular talent being mentioned in any Harry Potter books."

Harry's eyebrows rose "A bit of personal life that no-one knows about. IT'S A MIRACLE"

They all laughed.

"So" Sola said. "teach me how to draw?" Harry agreed after being hit with 4 pairs of puppy dog eyes and they took a bed and began to draw.

"So" Harry instructed " You have to think of your image as basic shapes and draw them. Remember to draw them lightly because you will be rubbing them out later. Now you have your basic shape, you want to add details. Only the important ones like where there is a bend in the shape or something. Do these a little bit darker and rub out the lines you don't need. Now you want to draw on the little details, like the facial features or dress ruffles. Same as before, draw these lines slightly harder and rub out the lines you do not need. Now choose where the light source will be. Everything has light, whether it comes from the top or the bottom. Choose the area of the page where your light source will be and shade in the picture appropriately. So if your source is in the top left corner of the page, you should probably shade the darkest bits in the bottom right side. Now you want to do this with the side of your pencil so it takes less time but you can choose really. Different people have different views. Now you should be done." He gave them a few more minutes to finish and then they each showed their drawings.

They were mostly good but some were complete disasters. Suna's was a picture of a circle with haphazardly drawn shapes inside it. The right side of the… thing was shaded in so hard it was black and it was coloured very messily.

"Uh, it's a nice… apple." Harry said. Suna pouted "aww, it was meant to be you." Hermione, Ron and Sola couldn't help it. They completely lost it and burst out laughing.

"Well today was certainly a day for miracles." Ron said.

"Yeah" Sola agreed "I found something that Suna can't do"

"And we found that Hermione can actually be immature." Harry added with a grin. Hermione smacked him up-side the head. In return, Harry got a pillow and hit her with it. This started a pillow fight.

When McGonagall came in to get the children for dinner, the entire dorm was coated in feathers and the children were on the beds and carpets laughing like crazy.

"What is the meaning of this mess." She said sternly, though she really wasn't angry. The children each jumped a foot in the air and turned to look at her. Their faces were so terrified she had to struggle not to smile.

"Uh professor we where just… tidying up?" Hermione said meekly. McGonagall couldn't help it and let her chuckles out. The children looked shocked then miffed as they realised they were tricked. Sola and Suna laughed as well.

"Oh Professor McGonagall of –"

"-All people. Who-"

"-Would've thought she-"

"-Was a mini prankster."

The teacher looked between the two girls. "Just get to the great Hall with you already" She said and they walked following the smell of food.

At the great hall, the teachers couldn't help but laugh as the students walked in. By the looks on their faces they could tell what happened.

"Ah Minerva, playing jokes again are you?" The flying mistress, Madame Hooch asked.

McGonagall blushed. "Everyone has to have their day off at some point." She said. And Suna piped up.

"So today we have learnt that I can't draw, Harry has a hidden talent, that Hermione is immature AND that McGonagall, er… Professor McGonagall is a prankster."

"Yeah" Harry said. "Guess you do learn something new every day."

Ron opened his mouth to add something but ended up coughing. After about 5 minutes of coughing a single white feather was coughed up. It was from their pillow fight.

"We also learnt that Ron coughs up fur balls." Hermione added. "Now I'm not the only one who's done that."

**So that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. **

**For this chapter I am going to link the question to the card game the children played and the quote "Did that bird casually change colour." The game is one I really like and the quote is something KT (I'm sure you remember her) said. So my question is:**

**"What is your favourite card game OR what is the funniest quote you have or story that has happened to you or a friend?" You can pick one to answer.**

**Also the answer to Chapter 2's question. The quote was from the book 'Room on a broom'**


End file.
